


【中译】By the Side of the Road在路边

by iceblue_lights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceblue_lights/pseuds/iceblue_lights
Summary: 一趟为了案子的旅程，因为车辆故障在荒野而出了错，雷斯垂德察觉到，要让夏洛克开始闲聊的好方法，就是让他受困于无事可做。（这是篇应梗的短篇）





	【中译】By the Side of the Road在路边

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the Side of the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487360) by [awanderingbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingbard/pseuds/awanderingbard). 



「我不懂你怎么能如此天才，同时又是如此的白痴。」雷斯垂德满腹牢骚。  
夏洛克正弯向一边尝试要让他的车发动，某种程度上雷斯垂德对他扭曲事实的能力印象深刻。「这实在是你的错，」夏洛克回答，「你已经认识我五年了，你应该预料到我不会记得像是汽油这类平淡世俗的事情。」  
  
「喔，这够好玩的，当你说『准备好，我会过来接你』的时候，我假定你已经把我们前往彭冉市一路所需的东西全准备好了，」雷斯垂德应道，现在他正坐在他所曾到过的、最堪称小径的路上，他的背靠在一辆彻底用罄汽油的座驾的后轮上，他真的需要一支菸、一杯茶，和一个三明治，但顶多能有支菸而已。  
  
「再一次，是你的假定犯了错，」夏洛克反驳着，他现在已经站直了，并且向一边伸展着肢体，雷斯垂德怀疑那有帮助，不过至少那挺有娱乐性的，所以他没把这想法大声说出口。「在这里我是个天才，我把那些琐事留给像你这样的笨蛋了。」  
「谢谢啊，」雷斯垂德回答，冷冰冰地，「我是想去搭火车的。」  
「是啊，」夏洛克说，他单脚跳向右边，「我说过那不可能，我被禁止搭乘火车一整个月，就在海鸥事件之后。」  
  
雷斯垂德翻了白眼，「现在你到底被禁止搭乘多少种类的运输工具？」他问。  
「只有火车，」夏洛克回答，「麦考夫又一次把我从禁飞名单中移除了，然而，他拒绝让我能搭乘火车，他说我应该要学点教训，但是我不知道我该学到哪种教训。」他再次单脚跳，这回是往后跳。「嗯，如果你要求更精确，我同时被禁止在泰国搭乘嘟嘟车，但那和我们现在的处境无关，反正那只是个误会。」  
关于嘟嘟车事件，雷斯垂德很想问更多细节，但夏洛克发出一个兴奋的响声，然后在手机上狂热地按着钮，然后举着贴近耳朵。  
  
「约翰，」他开口，等了一会儿，「是，我知道你旁边有病患，我听到她的咳嗽声，我的车故障了，我不知道，跟汽油有关的吧。那是雷斯垂德的错。」听得雷斯垂德的下巴都落下了，接着发出了一点无法置信的笑声。「我需要你找人来修理，喔，我不知道该找谁，就是找那些到处来回拖吊车辆的人吧，对，就是那个。我在......」他四处一望，然后给出了很精准的位置，换做雷斯垂德，只能回答『在某条位于埃克赛特和彭冉市之间、偏僻荒凉的路上。』「很好，叫他们快一点。」他没说声谢谢，或至少说个再见就把电话挂断，雷斯垂德觉得值得颁发勋章给约翰华生，另一面勋章。  
  
「怎么样？」雷斯垂德问他，此时夏洛克叹了口气，并把自己靠在车上。  
「约翰会帮我们找一个技师，」夏洛克看了看手表，回答着，「我们至少得等一小时，最多不超过三小时。」  
「他妈的。」雷斯垂德忿忿的喊出口。  
「同意。」夏洛克应声。  
  
他们陷入了沉默，夏洛克打开了车门，坐进驾驶座这侧，长腿伸出车外，大约三十秒后，他又站了起来。  
之后又坐下，然后他横躺在两个前座之上，接着他又坐起身子，此后他再度下车，然后他开始踱步，每次经过都跨过雷斯垂德伸展的双腿。  
「夏洛克！」雷斯垂德忍不住抱怨，「放轻松，坐立不安并没办法让他们来得快一些。」  
「无聊。」夏洛克说。  
  
私下说说，雷斯垂德其实也同意这点，怎么有人能住在乡下？他偶而会想离开伦敦，但太多的植物和牛群，之后总有点因此神经紧张，他绝对是个都市小孩。他猜想夏洛克也是这样的，虽然他总看来能适应所去的地方，就彷佛整个气氛会因他的意愿而改变，他并不真确定夏洛克是不是在伦敦出生的，大体而言，他对夏洛克的认识其实极少。  
  
「你是在哪里长大的？」他开口问道。  
夏洛克因此不再踱步，转而瞪着他，很好，这个问题确实出其不意。「霖肯夏，」他答得谨慎，就像那是个陷阱，「我的家族是在那里，在伦敦我们也有个家，但那多半是我父亲工作时所使用，总之我进入哈罗公学校，所以多半也住那里。」  
  
「当然你是了。」雷斯垂德低声说着，他对能从夏洛克口中得到如此直接的答案，感到有些惊讶，也许无聊感影响了他的大脑。  
「你喜欢吗？」  
「你问霖肯夏还是哈罗？」夏洛克问，重新开始他的踱步。  
「两者。」雷斯垂德回答。  
  
「哈罗不错，」夏洛克轻蔑地说，「霖肯夏也是，两地就是居住地，它们的功能都齐备。」  
这是更典型的夏洛克回答，雷斯垂德决定当他取得成功时，要乘胜追击。「制服如何？你接着上哪个学校？」  
「剑桥待了一段时间，之后是牛津，」夏洛克说，「两者我都没完成学业，太无聊。」他忽然停下，瞪着雷斯垂德，「这是什么，你在干什么？」  
雷斯垂德耸耸肩，「聊天？」他说。  
「停下，我不喜欢这个，」夏洛克命令，他又走了几步，接着再度停下，「为什么？」  
「什么为什么？」  
「为什么你要知道那些事？」夏洛克问。  
  
「这只是闲聊，」雷斯垂德说，「我已经认识你五年，却对你一无所知，我对约翰的了解比对你多得多，而我只不过认识他一年。」  
「这和我们的工作关系不相干，」夏洛克说，「而我不懂你为何对这有兴趣。」  
  
「这居然是那个想知道每个人、每件事情的人的说法。」雷斯垂德回答。  
「那不一样，我的兴趣都和案件相关，我不在意那些个人生活，」夏洛克一边说，一边再度踱步，还带着些狂乱焦躁。  
「每件我需要知道与你相关的事情，我都已经观察到，或者演绎出来了。」  
「喔，是吗，那是什么？」雷斯垂德问道。  
  


 

夏洛克扳着指头数着，「你在工作上的胜任度属于可接受的范围，你在你的同事间备受尊重，所以即使你给出了看来奇怪的命令，他们还是会接受，你不会因为过于傲慢而不能接受外部建议，你不会很快动怒，并且在寻找答案的过程中，你展现出一种热衷于此的不屈不挠精神，」迅速地，他又加上，「所有这些特质，让我和你成功地一同工作的可能性成真，虽然你仍旧是个傻瓜。」  
  
雷斯垂德原本等着接到成串的侮辱性炮火，现在却发现自己有点说不出话，「哇喔，这几乎可以说是好评了。」  
「这才不是赞美哩，」夏洛克向他声明，「这是对事实的陈述，别情绪化的把它误认成别的。」  
  
「别担心，我不会。」雷斯垂德觉得好笑，一边回答，「现在，拜讬你行行好，坐下，放轻松。」  
夏洛克露出一个孩子气的表情，接着继续来回走，但一分钟之后，降低了身子、背靠着汽车一侧而坐到地上，他在口袋里捞了捞，然后取出一包香菸。  
  
「我以为你戒了？」雷斯垂德开口。  
「我是戒了，」夏洛克回答，「但是那个借我车的男人真的太惹人生气了，所以就从他口袋拿走啦，他是约翰的一个朋友。嗯，试着继续......聊天。」他挑着眉毛把整包菸递过来，雷斯垂德迟疑了一下，然后取了一根，如果说有哪个绝佳的抽菸时机，那就是当你和夏洛克福尔摩斯一同被困在荒郊野外的小径时。  
  
「你自己留着吧。」当夏洛克拿出打火机，并为他点火的时候，雷斯垂德这样告诉他。「我对你的抽菸习惯没兴趣。」夏洛克回答。  
  
接下来几分钟里，两个人就只是坐着抽菸，只听得到吸气、呼气，和小径两旁高大野草的沙沙作响，没有半点文明世界的声音。从他们的车故障之后，就没听到任何汽车经过，雷斯垂德不禁怀疑他们是否真的是在一条道路上，或者那只能算是干草地当中、几道随意的轮胎痕迹而已。  
  
「你在大学学什么？」他提问，决定试试看在夏洛克坚持完全不开口之前，他能试着让他说多少。「化学。」夏洛克回答了，给了雷斯垂德一个被惹恼的斜眼，当他把手上的烟灰弹开的时候。  
  
「你那时想当个科学家吗？」雷斯垂德问他。  
「那有关联吗？」夏洛克抱怨呻吟起来，雷斯垂德耸了耸肩。「我并没有计画，化学让我觉得有趣，而我并没把它当成事业。」  
「但是你退学了，」雷斯垂德指出，「而且是两次。」  
「大学不适合我。」夏洛克嗤之以鼻。  
  
看来这些讯息就是他所能获得到的啦，雷斯垂德抽完了他的菸，然后摁在地上熄灭了它，夏洛克在同样动作后，看着手表皱起了眉头。  
「我们最好别错过尸体挖掘，」他说，「在车子修好后，我们还得开三小时的车。」  
  
「若先考虑到是因为我们要求，他们才会把她挖掘出来这点，我想他们会拖延的。」雷斯垂德回答，还因为这个想法做了个表情，「我不喜欢挖掘尸体。」  
夏洛克因此给出惊讶的一瞥，「在尸体旁边，你从没显出半点恶心厌恶的征象。」他说。  
  
「是啊，喔，那的确有些差异，不是吗？」雷斯垂德开始说，「刚死的尸体让人觉得还是个人，各方面来说，你知道的，看着并认知到他们这些事情，让这些显得真实，那给我能去想像全貌，而有动力去找出谁谋杀了他们。」在看到夏洛克要开口时，他抬起手阻止了对方，「我知道，感情用事。然而骷髅，那就相反了，他们不再是人类，你看着骷髅，你看不出是男是女，或者是老或少，我是指，你能够，显而易见，但我不能，所以他们不再是人。然而掘尸则是一半一半，他们不能算是非人类，但他们也不算是人，感觉很古怪。」  
  
夏洛克似乎是在思索这点，「她已经入土十五年了，」他说，「尸体已经过了腐烂的最糟糕的阶段。」  
「你真的认为你可以在十五年的旧尸体上，找到什么线索？」雷斯垂德问。  
  
「我期待能找到尽可能多的线索。」夏洛克自负地回答着，「我在她被杀的当时，就指出一切指明着一桩连环杀戮，但无人听信，他们全都认定是男友，就算是陪审员都知道那有多荒谬，最终他无罪开释。承认吧，杀手在十五年后再度犯案，所以我是对的。」  
  
「十五年前，你是几岁？」雷斯垂德想知道这点。  
「十九岁。」夏洛克说。  
「你已经纠缠我们警察这么些年，」雷斯垂德说，「你有没有想过，成为一个正规的警察？」  
  
夏洛克摆出厌恶的表情，「没有，而且就算我想，我的犯罪纪录也会成为阻碍，在没有限制的状态下我的工作才更有效率，如果要我像你一样遵守法律的每字每句，我会发疯的。」  
「你已经是疯癫的了。」雷斯垂德指出这点。  
「我只是偏离轴心的古怪罢了，那是有差别的。」夏洛克回答。  
  
雷斯垂德因此笑了，而夏洛克的嘴唇轻微地抽搐一下，雷斯垂德的双腿开始沉重，而他站起来晃动他们，好伸展开来。  
「你的少年纪录是保密的，」他说，「在你刚开始跟我合作时我试过要去拿到，虽然我打赌，你这小子就像《Famous Five》中的任何一个一样。」  
「谁？」夏洛克问。  
  
「别放在心上，」雷斯垂德叹了口气说道，「我猜在你拽着我、开始这段缺乏司法管辖权的七小时旅行时，你大概没考虑到食物问题？」  
「我昨天吃过了，」夏洛克回答。  
雷斯垂德翻了翻白眼。因为某些理由，夏洛克从来都没有成长到脱离孩子气的阶段；在每件事情发生当下、或是将要发生、或是重要到让你反复沉思的时候，如果那并没有直接地影响到他，夏洛克就不会去考虑。  
  
「我也是，可我不像你，我每天都得进食。」雷斯垂德回答，「而且我有点饿了。」  
「你与约翰老是挂念着食物了。」夏洛克断言，他把头歪向一侧，正想着什么「当我要离开时，哈德森太太正闲聊着什么......等等......」  
  
他移动脚步，然后啪地开了汽车的行李箱，走过去打开它，他开始在他带着的疯狂事物中洗劫。  
「那是舌头？」雷斯垂德边问，边越过他的肩膀盯着瞧。  
「很明显。」夏洛克回答，他拿出一个小小的牛皮纸袋，「她把这塞到我手里，我走得太匆忙才塞在这里，我猜里头应该有食物。」  
  
他把东西交给雷斯垂德，里头有个Thermos牌的保温瓶和一个三明治。  
「她简直就是你妈咪。」他低声说，拿出三明治查看着，那看来是起司口味的。  
「我不知道你因此推断出什么意思。」夏洛克说，他砰地把行李箱关上，然后靠坐在上头。  
  


 

雷斯垂德非常开心地吃了三明治，忽视夏洛克看着他的那付恶心表情。然而，当雷斯垂德在袋子中找到之前没注意的水果塔的时候，夏洛克如同忍者一样从他手上一把抢走，并且塞到他的口袋里。他动作飞快，以至于雷斯垂德还没琢磨出发生了什么事情，夏洛克已经又是双臂放在胸前，重新摆出一副漠不关心的姿态。  
  
  
「那是为我装进去的，我能保留我想要的。」在雷斯垂德张口要说话的表情这时，夏洛克声明。  
「原来你喜欢水果塔。」雷斯垂德换了个说法。  
「当我需要能量推进的时刻，糖分很有效。」夏洛克回答。  
  
雷斯垂德只能摇头，怀疑自己将对这样的疯狂容忍多久，他决定还是舒舒服服的走到路旁的草地上躺下，最起码，这天气候宜人，不至于太热或太冷，情况既然如此，也就不算是太糟糕。  
  
「你在做什么？」夏洛克在盘问。  
「休息，」雷斯垂德回答。  
「你已经一路睡到这里了，」夏洛克说，「这就是为什么你没注意到油量表已经见底了。」  
「是呀，嗯，一般都是驾驶该注意到这一点的。」雷斯垂德指出。  
  
他接收到的回应，是一个喷着鼻息的嘲弄，「你真的知道在我大脑里，同时有多少想法在运行吗？」夏洛克说，「我才没精神去注意像是油量表，这种无聊的细节哩。」  
「你会开车根本就是奇迹。」雷斯垂德说，「我很惊讶你没有忽左忽右的撞到人，也没闯红灯。」  
  
「我的驾驶课是奠基于，负面的一再加强教育，」夏洛克解释着，「我的老师偏爱踩我的煞车侧的那一脚，所以我左脚脚趾因为那些课程，而永久受损了。我得承认，那的确是有效的手段。」  
  
「你的老师是谁？」雷斯垂德问，暗中想着自己可能也该狠狠地踩夏洛克的脚。  
  
「我哥。」夏洛克回答，他的声音冷淡得一如每次提到麦考夫福尔摩斯时那样的声调。  
雷斯垂德笑了，「我从没想过我会为他觉得遗憾。」他说。  
  
夏洛克扮了个鬼脸。雷斯垂德很想知道到底是什么、造成这两兄弟表现会如此的不一致，但他想，他最好还是别再用个人问题去挑战夏洛克的容忍度，他只是重新悠闲地躺回阳光之下。这个案子已经让他在过去这几天内睡眠严重不足了，而他开始觉得睡眠债找上他了；好啦，说真的，夏洛克根本只留给他很少时间睡觉，整天多数时间都在东奔西跑，就好像，根本就是个仿生人。  
  
夏洛克再度开始踱步，在路边来回地走，在他走过的地方就扰动了一团尘土，看来就像是卡通人物经过一样，雷斯垂德任他去。他一定在某个时间点睡着了，因为他意识到的下一件事情，是夏洛克的脚趾戳着他、把他摇醒，「技师过来了。」他这样说。  
  
雷斯垂德坐直身子然后四处张望，确定四方绝对没看到半辆车，而他也没听到任何车声。他揉了揉眼睛然后伸展了肢体，才站起身来，夏洛克阻止他走到路中央，而土地上显然用棍子写了一系列的等式。  
  
「那是地心引力公式。」雷斯垂德说，一边指着一个区块，同时回想起简金丝太太的科学课。  
「很好，探长。」夏洛克用一个极尽挖苦的口吻这样说，他往后站，举高手机，用来拍下整个算式的全貌，「事实上，这是在运算从十层楼高的办公大楼屋顶落下一个石块，砸在某人头顶的式子。」  
  
「那和这个案子有什么关系吗？」雷斯垂德问。  
「无关，我只是在杀时间。」夏洛克说，他踱步到另一侧，拍了另一张照片。  
  
「我觉得你的思维宫殿是个很吓人的地方。」雷斯垂德告诉他，车厂的卡车已经看得到，雷斯垂德跨过等式向他挥手，即使他们其实是路上唯一的车辆。  
卡车靠近他们停下，一个看来古怪的人跳下车，他有着一张满布风霜、乡下人的面孔，同时展现一个大大地友善微笑。  
  
「在这一带我没碰过多少人。」他说。  
「我们没时间闲聊，现在修车。」夏洛克命令着。  
雷斯垂德叹气，「我们有一点急。」他说，为了夏洛克的行为，他摆出那张久经实战的道歉表情。  
「我会马上帮你们修好。」这人说。  
  
『马上』结果是要用乡村时间来衡量的，这个人尽可能地慢吞吞，他似乎对夏洛克不间断的侮辱与哄骗炮火都免疫，雷斯垂德都要担心，在他们抵达彭冉市之前，搞不好会发生另一件自杀案。至少那很好破案，夏洛克福尔摩斯，即使身处不知名的地方，都能用棍棒和等式破案。  
  
终于油箱被重新加满了，雷斯垂德付了钱，让他惊讶的是：夏洛克提议跟他分摊，但雷斯垂德跟他解释，他可以把这笔钱加在办案费用之中，接着他得继续解释这些费用的概念。有时候，雷斯垂德会怀疑，夏洛克到底知不知道金钱的运作方式。  
  
在那男人很欢快的说了再见之后，卡车隆隆低响着沿路离开了，夏洛克冲入中，而在雷斯垂德走向乘客这侧时，毫无耐心地上下晃动着。夏洛克几乎等不及他系好安全带，就急着开车上路了，雷斯垂德伸手要转开收音机，但是夏洛克却用手挥开他。  
  
「别再听你那些乏味的喜剧节目了。」他说，「我在整个旅程的前面路段里，已经听得够多了。」  
「你会恼怒，是因为你想不通莫宁顿奎森的讲话逻辑。」雷斯垂德边说，边忍不住得意的笑。  
  
「我看不出来他们玩的游戏中，有任何逻辑可言。」夏洛克说。  
「哦，那就是收音机节目里，或者我所要告诉你的重点。」雷斯垂德告诫他。  
夏洛克怒目看着他，评估着他的认真度，接着做了鬼脸，伸手去转开收音机。

**Author's Note:**

> Author:awanderingbard  
> Translator: iceblue_lights  
> 譯文原先放在隨緣居, 最近那裏不穩定, 於是緩慢把譯的文慢慢搬到AO3  
> 也就維持當時原貌, 沒有轉換回我自己習慣的傳統正體中文字了


End file.
